


Trigger Warnings

by PhenomenalBrat



Series: Shadow hand Saga [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Attempted Murder, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Gun Violence, Hospitals, Panic Attacks, Phone Calls & Telephones, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhenomenalBrat/pseuds/PhenomenalBrat
Summary: An old enemy returns to literally take another shot at Kelly and the resulting skirmish leaves Alex life hanging in the balance. Kelly finds her litany of mental health knowledge useless in the face of the trauma of Alex injury and finds herself leaning on Nia. James offers some surprisingly sage wisdom to Kelly.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, James Olsen/Original Character, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Querl Dox/Nia Nal
Series: Shadow hand Saga [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818811
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

TRIGGER WARNINGS 

(Dansen, Supercorp, Brainia)

TW: Kelly has a small panic attack, Mentions of blood, Alex getting shot

Tags: Blood, panic attacks, Flashbacks

By: PhenomenalBrat 

Kelly could feel herself shaking as she sat in the chair in the hospital waiting area. Everything was spinning around in her brain. It was like there was an invisible hand choking her as she struggled for breath. Her heart was racing in her chest and it would not settle. 

The doctors' voice still echoed in her ears.  "We're not sure yet. One of the bullets…" 

And then,  "we can't really say too much. We're waiting for an immediate family member…"

Alex! Alex had been shot. Even though it happened right in front of her, it played through her mind like an out of body experience. The memory of her own screaming haunted her now. Everything was spinning fast as she sat there, her hand gripping the side of the chair, trying to hold it together. 

"Kelly? Kelly?" Nias' voice finally reached her in her mini spiral. She sounded far away and really close at the same time as Kelly turned, finding her friend standing about two feet away looking at her with obvious concern.

Nia still had on a pair of Gryfffindor pajama bottom pants and a black tank top. She'd clearly raced here after jumping straight out of bed.

"Nia…?" Kelly asked, her brain still catching up to everything around her, her voice quiet and unsure. " I'm sorry I didn't hear you-"

"It's okay. " Nia assures her as she sits down beside her, not touching, but close in a reassuring way.

"Kara and Lena?" She asked, only partially focused.

"They're looking for the person who shot Alex and Brainy is trying to-"

Kelly absorbs that information before quietly blurting out, "He's here."

"What?" Nia stops mid sentence,seeming slightly confused. "Where?"

"I- I- Alex...he...and then I shot him." Kelly tries stringing some words together to explain. The dampness of Alex blood soaked through her shirt and the grimy feel of the gun residue on her hand is making it difficult for her to work out how to even explain.

"Kelly?" Nias' voice was calling her name again but she was already spining again, replaying that moment in her mind like a nightmare reel.

"Kelly, talk to me", she hears Nias' voice sounding far away again and she simply can't reach her.

Hospital, parking garage, Hospital… Garage ???

. . . .

"You know you didn't have to come pick me up?" Kelly smiled, walking arm and arm with Alex as they headed through the nearly empty parking garage. There were just a few cars in there now; a few she recognized and a few she didn't.

"You worked through to nearly midnight and thought I would let a beautiful woman walk through the street at night alone?" Alex admonished. The combination of playfulness and seriousness in her voice, noted by Kelly.

"Okay, in my defense, its only actually 11pm now." Kelly points out.

"True, but I missed you so it felt like longer."

There was a tiny undercurrent of desperation in Alex voice. Kelly could tell Alex was still worried after what happened in Freeland 2 months ago. She'd been extra cautious and extra gentle with Kelly and Kelly couldn't say she disliked that gentleness at all, even as she wanted to reassure Alex everything was fine. Truth be told she was still worried herself a bit. She still wanted answers...Hani...but not the time to process that really...She had found herself having to shake off a nightmare or two, from the experience and simply thank God for Anissas' quick thinking that save her life.

"I missed you too." She told Alex, pulling in closer. 

"You're picking up all Lenas' worst work habits you know. Kara told me she practically had to abduct Lena from work yesterday to remind her to eat."

Kelly laughed at that, one hundred percent believing it to be true.

RING!! RING!!!

The louder blaring of Alex cellphone seemed to bear and echo off the top of the parking garage more on its near emptiness. Alex paused in their walk, as the stood about 20 feet from where her car was parked.

"Hello? Hello?" Alex spoke into the phone.

Hearing a car door slam about 10 spaces away, Kelly looked away from Alex to see who was coming in or going out. And like a slow motion Horror movie, A familiar looking man with a scar that came down by his ear, stepped around the car. He had the sam dirty blonde, near brownish hair, and the same look he had last time she saw him. His nose was a little crooked from her, Alex, and Iris punching him multiple times, but otherwise he looked the same. Her mind recalled that acidic burn of the poisoned knife he had stabbed her with, the last time she saw him. It was like her nightmares had come to life.

"Miss Olsen, long time no see. I see Miss Danvers hasn't replaced you," Vincent commented.

"Fuck you asshole!" Alex yelled back at him, having hung up on the distraction phone call.

"Such despicable language. " He admonished as he raised his hand with the gun in it, quickly. " This isn't usually my style but, when in Rome…" He focused the gun on Kelly and Fired twice.

"KELLY!" Alex' voice yelled! 

Kelly found herself knocked to the ground,hittting the floor at a pace that made her sure she would be sore. There was blood on her shirt and she was for a moment, sure that she was hit. No...not her. ALEX! Alex was bleeding! She- Alex had just taken a bullet for her. Vincent was…? The sound of footsteps drawing closer, drew her attention. He was coming to finish them! 

Her hand slid down towards the gun she was sure Alex kept hooked near her ankle, reaching for it as Vincent drew closer.

"Miss Olsen, you are-"

She pulled the gun out, panicked firing almost blindly at him, out of trained instinct. 

As Vincent fell to the ground with an anguished groan, she turned back to Alex, adrenaline and panic flooding her body as she watched her bleeding, lying motionless on the ground. Like a spectator, standing outside her own body, she heard her voice screaming.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP! " One hand moved to staunch the bleeding and the other pulled her cell, nearly shaking as she rushed to daily 911.

"Alex hang on...please!" She nearly whispered begging Alex not to leave her. She couldn't do that again.

A distance part of her mind, told her, if she had shot Vincent in Freeland, when she had the chance, none of this would of happened while another part wrestled with the fact that she had just shot and possibly killed someone as the majority of her brain screamed to any deity that was listening, to please save Alex. The only certainty she felt in that moment is that this was her fault somehow, even as her rational mind tried to force that thought away. 

. . . .

" Kelly. Listen to me." Nias' voice had that firm edge to it now, the one that made her seem older and wiser that she normally did at 22 years old. " Whatever happened, you did the right thing. I know you."

"I shot someone Nia" She told her, waiting irrationally to be criticized. 

" He shot at you and Alex first."

" It was Vincent." She explained 

Nia paused for a second and Kelly wondered what Nia was thinking. " Vincent, as in the assassin who poisoned you, assaulted Iris, tried to kill Alex and you and is a cruddy pervert? That Vincent?"

Kelly nods in response.

"I know it's not very heroic of me, but I will not be sad if he dies. Noone will." Nia admits. " You did nothing wrong okay. You defended yourself."

" You're right. I just- my brain knows that but its like my body is still panicking anyways." Kelly can feel the tears she's been holding back, forming and she's hard press to stop them.

"Do you need a hug?" Nia asked, seeming to want to hold Kelly if only to calm the panic Kelly can feel rising again perjected in her body language, but Nias' still waiting for Kellys' permission apparently. 

Kelly pauses at that. Her brain is bouncing between needing to hug someone and be grounded here so she doesn't fall back into replaying the shooting and Vals' death and her dads death that have been on a mental torture loop on her brain verses feeling emotionally dirty, like she can't be touch, like she's a mess, seeping her pain onto other people. Her mind on some level knows better but for the life of her she can't make the thoughts settle enough to help herself right now.

"I'm scared for Alex too." Nia tells her, looking at her, not pressing and not pushing her, just being there as her mind is working through her own low.

"It's just really close to a sore spot for me." Kelly tells her.

"Your brother?" Nia comments, referring to the day they all sat in a hospital waiting to see if James was okay.

"And my dad...and Val…" Kelly continues quietly, starting to get lost in the spin cycle of past trauma threatening to pull her under.

. . . .

Kelly back hit the wall of their apartment...her apartment she supposed. Technically Tala had her own place.. She sank to the floor, trembling as sobs racked her body. Val...Tala was gone...or she would be soon.. Her own hand pressed over her mouth was the only thing stopping her from screaming. She lay down on her side to calm herself somehow, trying to slow her breathing. They wouldn't let her in to check on Val. Things weren't looking good. She'd taken 4 bullets. She wasn't gonna make it and she wasn't gonna be able to even say goodbye. 

What could she say tho. ' Let me in to see my girlfriend...my fiancé, whom I'm dating against the rules cause shes my commanding officer and we're gay?' Obviously not. 

She had sat around, desperately trying to get any news at all for hours but eventually had to leave after she nearly flew into a rage and decked McClanahan, for saying he thought, 'the demon Sargent would have nine lives or something, and he was shocked she could even be hurt.'

She hated hospitals. Hospitals had over time become a silent trigger for despair in her soul, as far back as her childhood. 

On a table by the door was a picture of Tala wearing the jacket Kelly got in Highschool when she was on the soccer team. Her hair was down and she was in jeans and a black t-shirt in the picture. She was sitting on the porch porch swing smiling. It had been taken just a week after she proposed to Kelly. 

The picture itself lit up dark corners of Kellys' heart when she looked at it. At least, it used to do that. Now it just felt like a burning reminder of what she was about to lose. She could practically feel the loss like a sharp blade cutting her open, wounding her in ways that might never fully heal. ' only family was allowed back. Rules are rules.' She was Family though. Val was her family.

RING RING!!!!

The phone was loud. It sounded like a death bell. Kelly moved across the floor, to pick it up.

"Hey Olsen." Andrew's voice on the other side, sounded flat. " Sarge didn't make it. I just got the word. I'm letting everyone in the unit know." 

Kelly struggled to form words in reply. Her chest felt tight. Her body ached. Her throat seemed to clog. She had known this was going to happen but hadn't been really prepared as some part of her mind tried to hold out hope that some miracle would fix things. Like an out of body experience, she had from time to time she saw herself holding the phone in that moment and flashed between herself and her mother in a very similar position. Every inch of her wanted to just run as she found herself shaking and simply hung up without word, collapsing back to the floor.

. . . .

"Kelly. Hey Kara's here." Nia was calling her again. She looked up. Kara was racing towards them at a pace that was just shy of borderline super speed walking as she rushed to get in. Lena was rushing in behind her. Lena was in dark was blue jean, a black t-shirt for and old band and a leather jacket. Kara seemed to have just tossed on a white t-shirt and jeans. Her shoes laces were not even tied.

"Kelly!" The both spoke at once as they approached her. " Are you okay? Alex? Where's the guy who-?"

Kellys' brain struggled to formulate a response to all the questions. Nia seemed to realize, she wasn't quite there completely. 

"The doctors couldn't tell Kely or me much cause you know…" Nia explained, " but they're still working on helping her. I think she's gonna be okay. I believe that." Nia reassured them, sounding alot like the stabled adult in this situation despite being the youngest.

"Kelly are you okay? Did you-?"

"She's a little shook. Just let her process for a bit." Nia answered for her. " I told you guys on the phone. The guy...Vincent is here."

Kelly turned, looking at Nia, not recalling, when she had made that phone call. She must have been circling the drain mentally when that happened.

"Alex shot him?" Lena asked, immediately jumping to what would normally be the obvious conclusion. 

"I- I shot him. " Kelly whispered, trying not to let her mind get sucked back to that memory again. Nia hand squeezed her shoulder supportively and the momentary shock of being touched, helped ground her back down before she spun off again. She waited for what Kara would say. Kara simply nodded.

" He shot Alex. He's tried to kill you three times before. If it had been Alex shooting him, she would probably have blown his brains out." Lena told her in a strangely matter of fact way that weirdly mildly alleviated the doubt that was eating at her.

"I'm gonna go see if I can get some more information. I wanna see Alex." Kara told them before heading off.

"I should-" Lena started

Kelly just nodded.

"You got her?" Lena turned to Nia.

"I got her, you Keep your girl calm and we'll get through this." Nia told Lena as Lena headed off to follow Kara.

They sat then in silence, Kelly just breathing, feeling herself lose the struggle to contain her tears. 

"Ma'am." One of the nurses approached, drawing her attention. " I'm sorry. There's-"

She gestured to the front desk where two officers stood. One was a youngish looking white woman probably about Kara's age. She had chestnut brown hair and a slim build and seemed to be confused as to what they were doing here. The other was a tall man in his 40, with the same dirty blond hair and semi condescending looked that reminded her of Vincent. Aside from the fact that this guy was a bit heavier set, they looked similar. "These two officers need to have a word with you. They have some questions."

"Shouldn't they be questioning the guy who tried to kill her and her fiance'? Nia asked.

The officers approached seeming both bored and twitchy, if she could say that.

"Hello. Ms...Olsen? I'm officer Smithe,and this is my partner. We just need to ask some questions about the shooting you were involved in this evening.

Kellys' head hurt. She was not in the mood for this. It occured to her on a psychological level, that she was probably hyper tense from being triggered so heavily but she was damned to try doing anything about it now.

"Based off the video, the victim exited his car-"

"The shooter exited his car." Nia interjected, correcting the officer.

" He was shooting at me." Kelly stated, trying to keep it simple.

"...and your... girlfriend? got caught in the crossfire then?"

"My fiance saved my life." Kelly explained. She was sure she was crying now.

"Can we do this another, less horribly inappropriate time?" Nia cut in, saying what Kelly had been thinking, though it probably came out ruder than Intended.

"It's best if we get this done now. There's still some question-" The male officer, officer Smithe, started to say…

Questions, questions, questions always questions...

Kellys' stomach was burning and for a moment, she was sure she would get sick soon and she couldn't help wondering if this was how her mother had felt all those years ago.

"Miss Olsen, did you consume any alcohol before the incident?

"No…"

"Did you know the man you got into this altercation with?"

"He's-"

"He's tried to kill her and half a dozen other people I can name, that I've seen with my own two eyes." Nia did not seem to be in the mood for the presumptive way the cops were talking to Kelly. "He should have been in jail instead of roaming the streets attacking women like a damn psycho!" Nia raised her voice, just shy of yelling and a huge part of Kelly wanted to thank Nia for saying what Kelly herself was too emotionally wrung out to say.

"This abrasiveness is not helping." The male office responded, sounding almost like he simply didn't care. " This conversation might be easier at the station." He was looking at Kelly now. Her stomach twisted tighter.

Questions...so many questions…

. . . .

"Mom? Mom?" Kelly watched her mother sitting on the bed, holding a picture. She seemed down cast, drained, broken in a way that could not really be repaired by the limited abilities of a child? 

Finally Valencia looked up, her eye seeming a little hollow as her hand gripped the photograph of Marcus.

"Mommy, there's some men down stairs,who said they worked with daddy before-" 

Her mothers' eyes seemed to narrow at that as she tensed like she was preparing for a fight, before she stood to follow Kelly out of the room.

At the bottom of the stairs her brother sat on the couch. His camera was in his hands held like a shield and a lifeline between him and the guys in the living room. He had pretty much not put that thing down since daddy gave it to him a few months ago. Kelly couldn't help a momentary twinge of jealousy at the way James could lean on the camera for comfort. Kelly just felt an empty feeling she couldn't place as she walked towards the couch to sit patiently while her mother had an adult conversation with the guest. 

She turned to James. "I'm scared. Is mommy in trouble?" She asked him quietly, seeking answers.

James looked at her in that way that older siblings do when they think through asked a dumb question. " Mom didn't do anything wrong."

"I overheard them saying something about dad and -"

"Dad was a hero. Never let anyone tell you anything different, James whispered back fervently as he fiddled with his camera. 

On the other side of the room Kelly saw her mother seeming quietly insulted by something one of the two men had Just asked.

"Get out " She heard a moment later as her mother led the men to the door and closed it sternly behind them. Then she leaned against the door, going still.

"James? James, something wrong with momma."

James had looked between their mother and His camera seeming confused and more like a broken kid than her big brother.

Then he reached over to her, hugging her with one arm. "It's okay Kelly." He assured her, and for a second she felt like things were the same again with them, before he stood up walking over to help their mother.

Their mother was practically falling over by now, and seemed to be spiraling in ways a child couldn't really understand. Kelly couldn't help but wonder how someone could hurt that bad and live but as James hugging their mom, seemed to pull her back to them, she wondered if perhaps it was easier than it all seemed.

. . . .

"Why aren't you people looking into how this man was able to get into the L-Corp parking garage in order to assault her? She was literally attacked at her place of work by someone who does NOT work there. And can you explain to us again why Kelly is being questioned when you have video of that man shooting at her first? I just wanna make sure I have the information correct for whichever article I decide to publish about the police department at Catco." Nia was on a roll firing off questions and basically not letting the cops even get a word in edgewise.

"Listen. All of that is gonna be looked into. We need to cover all our-"

"He attacked. Alex protected me. I-"

"And Kelly defended herself. Period."

"Miss Olsen, how long has your entanglement with Miss Danvers been going on? Was she seeing anyone else?"

"We really are just trying to help you." The woman officer spoke up.

"This would all be easier back at the station. There's too many-" The man started again seeming like he was going to reach towards Kelly.

"What's going on here?" Lena cut in walking back towards them. She seemed both tired and annoyed and her pace reflected that. She was holding some papers in her hands.

The officers turned to her. " Miss…"

" Luthor." She supplied for them, " Of L-corp." 

"Oh. Well there was an incident in the parking garage of L-corp this evening-"

" A man tried to kill my girlfriends' sister and My favorite friend. I'm not sure incident is the right word. I would of thought you people would be looking for that man, but I've recently learned he's here so-" 

"We are just asking Miss Olsen to come to the station-"

"Is Kelly under arrest?"

"What? No we-"

"Then there's no need for anyone to go to the station. The man who tried to kill her is already here for you two to arrest. It's that simple."

"Miss Luthor, the gentleman, Miss Olsen got into this altercation with is currently in rather critical condition. The doctors are assessing his injuries and we need to figure out exactly what happened and why."

"I need you to figure out how a man who does NOT work at L-corp got into the parking garage without being granted access by a current employee, and then was able to attack Kelly. That's the question because, let me be clear, that man has been arrested in front of me about 2 times and for attempting to murder myself or other people so If I have to devote time and money to suing every police department that had let that man-"

"Miss Luthor that- That won't be-" The mail officer seemed to deflate some.

Lena turned to Kelly. "Kara got everything cleared so we'll be able to see Alex soon.

"Oh thank god. "The relief that flooded Kellys' body at that moment was indescribable. 

"Ma'am we still have some questions, we need-"

"Who is your supervisor? I wanna speak to your supervisor?" Nia asked

The female officer grabbed the male officers' arm. "We can take care of the rest of this later. I think we have what we need for now." She looked between Kelly, Nia and Lena, before leading the Man away.

"So in about 30 minutes or so, they'll be able to let us in to see Alex. I'm gonna go double check." Lena told them heading back down the hall to where Kara was.

Kelly was just breathing steady in and out now. A weight she hadn't quite realized she was holding, was released and the vice straggling grip around her throat was loosening.  Part of what triggered your panic was uncertainty about Alex well being so of course hearing anything to clarify the situation will allow you to breathe easier as the chemical cocktail of stress hormones is purged from your body,  her brain supplied the logical answer to her momentarily. She couldn't help herself now as she sat there though and her mind shifted to the last time she had been in a waiting room like this.  James. Did he know what happened? Has anyone called him? What was he gonna…??? She shot someone. How would she explain that?  But it was like a building itch. She needed her brother, like they were little kids and she had skinned her knee and he would have some short cut or answer.

. . . .

( James)

The satisfying warmth of Serenes' soft naked body next to his, held James in a comforting sort of slumber. They had pulled a long extensive shift organizing things for the paper the last few days. His body definitely needed the rest, especially after the " workout" they enjoyed, wrapped in eachothers arms before sleeping.

RING RING!!

The low ringing buzz of his cellphone cut through his slumber like a knife. He fumbled half awake, still lost in rest, grabbing it and seeing Kellys' name, he answered in a whispered tone, trying not to wake Serene.

"Hello" He practically whispered, as he slid his body slowly out of the bed grabbing a pair or boxers he had tossed on the dresser the night before as he had undressed for the shower. He slipped into the bathroom.

"James. Hey. I-"

"Kelly. " he checked the time, seeing it was around 4am now. " It's 4 in the morning. Are you-? Is everything okay?" His brain was still waking up and trying to figure out what was going on. 

" James, I'm in the hospital. "

Those words are like a bucket of ice cold water slapping him in the face, yanking him into wakefulness almost forcefully. 

"What?" 

"Alex…" Kellys' voice seemed distraught but not totally defeated.

"Alex is hurt?"

"He shot her. I shot someone James. I'm so-" Kelly is getting a bit rambling now, and he can practically here her emotionally lacerating herself. 

"Kelly. Wait. You said someone shot Alex." He starts with the first thing, wanting to pause to absorb the information and get Kelly to slow down.

"He was trying to shoot me and Alex knocked me out of the way. James-"

Shit Alex no! Half of James wishes he could somehow Teleport there this island to be there for his friend, even though he knows that's ridiculous. 

" Have they caught-?"

"I shot him James. The assassin. Vincent or whatever his name is, if that is his real name. What if I killed him? I don't wanna go back there again." Her voice is shaky and James can imagine, she's thinking of something from her past with the army, demons that have never quite laid to rest.

James pauses, his brain organizing all this information. "Isn't that the same guy who poisoned you a few months ago in freeland?" He asked, wanting to be sure before saying anything.

"Yeah. He's the one who kissed Iris and helped attack the Women Conference. "

"Oh" James honestly doesn't not care if that man drops dead. The idea of being responsible for his death seems to be upsetting Kellys' gentle soul though. "Kelly, listen to me." He tells her sternly, but gently, " I love you okay. You didn't do anything wrong." He's using all the energy he can to will her to understand this."

"I was afraid- I don't know, I thought you would be disappointed in me."

"Never." He reassured her. "Alex?" He shifts the conversation back. 

"Lena and Kara talked to the doctor and we can see her soon." Kellys' voice starts to break again.

"That's good. Those two are a good team. Alex is gonna be okay."

" It's all my fault." Kelly blurts out, in self recrimination." If I hadn't been working late-"

"You're not the one who shot Alex. And she would always protect you. She loves you. I've seen that with my own two eyes."

"I know- what if-" Kelly seems to be in a spiral of negative thoughts and it occurs to James that this is about more than Alex.

"Kelly. Kelly? This is about more than what is happening with Alex isn't it? "

"James-"

"Kelly-?" He can practically feel the struggle as she's weighing a decision in her head.

"It's Just. This is how I lost Tala. And how we lost dad and how I-"

"How you almost lost me too" James finished the sentence for her.

There's a pause on the other end of the phone for a moment before his sister continues.

"I hate sitting in hospitals. Not knowing- Just- it always reminds me of that empty feeling I got sitting alone at-"

"I'm- I'm sorry. You know I didn't-"

"I know. James, it's not your fault."

"It is. At least a tiny bit. I've made you sit in more than your fair share of hospital waiting rooms, while I was being reckless."

"It's fine" He can hear the tears in her voice even as she says this.

"Is it? "

" I think I'm just really…"

"triggered?" James asked, scraping the bottom of his limited knowledge about anything to do with therapy.

Kelly sighed. "Yes. Maybe...definitely. It's so ridiculous. It's like my brain knows what's wrong with me but I can't- I talk myself into sanity for two seconds and then I get pulled back under." There was undeniable fustratration in her voice that he could hear pushing through over the phone. "And the cops are asking all these questions…"

"Why haven't they arrested the guy who attacked you?" James cut in, cause that wasn't adding up. He kinda knew why but also he wasn't about to stand for that for his baby sister.

"I don't even wanna think about that right now. You sound like Nia." She laughed humorlessly sounding almost a bit hollow over the phone..

" Kelly?" He paused, feeling weird for asking, "Are you gonna- have you talked to anyone about- everything..." he trailed off, not sure how to ask what he was thinking. 

"James I'm-"

"You're the someone people would normally talk to?" He asked, turning her own advice back at her just like he used to when they were younger.

"I'm so stupid " she whispered.

""You're not." He assured her, calmly playing the supportive older brother role that felt so natural to him in this moment, "someone you love is hurting and you're hurting with her. That's not stupid."

"I'm just scared. I feel like I've been going crazy."

"Crazy?"

"That's not what I- I meant"

"You mean, like mom went back then?. " He supplied the answer for her reading her thoughts.

"I just- whatever happened that day changed our entire childhood James. You remember. You had your Camera and your memory of dad and-" 

"And you thought you didn't have me...Kelly…After those guys came, mom she...she wasn't unstable. She was hurting. Too busy holding it together for everyone else and she forgot she needed help. Seems like that runs in the family."

  
  


. . . .

The men standing in their house, hovered like looming angels of death near the bottom of the stairs. James sat on the couch watching them. He vaguely recognized one of the men, he had seen his father talking too at the gas station while pumping gas a while back. Dad had just told him that they worked in the same area. They had seemed, if not friendly then at least cordial with each other back then. Now this guy and this other man he had brought felt like omens of death in his house except death had already come and sucked the joy out of the house. He held his camera like a shield between him and the men.

Waiting for Kelly to return with their mother felt like an entire eternity, though in truth, it only took about 15 minutes. He imagined mom had gotten lost in her head again. She did that alot lately. The frequency with which his mother seemed to check out had been scaring him but that wasn't fear he was willing to lay on Kellys' small shoulder to talk about and a large part of him prayed she simply wouldn't notice.

As Kelly finally joined him on the couch to wait and 'stay outta grown folks business ' he noticed how she seemed almost hesitant though he couldn't say why.

"I'm scared. Is mommy in trouble?" She asked him. Her voice was quiet and uncertain.

He honestly did not know whether their mother was in trouble. He couldn't be sure of anything anymore. "Mom didn't do anything wrong." He told her trying to give her some certainty to hold on to.

"I heard them saying that dad-"

"Dad was a hero." He needed her to believe that and be certain of it. " Never let anyone tell you different. "

Turning back to watch his mother talk to these men, he could see the telltale signs of something brewing.

"Valencia, there's rumors about drugs-" he heard one of the men whispering. 

That was a sick lie! His father had never!!!

"Get out!" His mother told the two men and she led them to the door. He watched his mother seem to slump against the door, collapsing in on herself almost. 

"James? James, something is wrong with momma."

For a moment James had felt less like a man of the house and more like he did when he had laid trapped and helpless in that coffin; before he steeled himself and reached over to put his arm around Kelly trying to give her something to calm her.

"It's okay Kelly." He told her as he stood and headed over to their mother.

A quiet sobbing was racking her body and he could hear her mumbling his fathers' name. He wrapped his small arms around her, trying to pull together the broken pieces of his mother. Looking back over at Kelly on the couch, his young mind turned, before he came to a decision. 

"Kelly. Bring me the cordless phone okay." He told her.

"Marcus…" Valencia was mumbling, "Please…"

"It's gonna be okay,"

As Kelly approached with the phone he tried to keep her at a distance, not wanting her caught up in this. He took the phone from her hands. " Go back to the couch. "

"But-" She seemed downcast by his instruction.

"Now Kelly. " This really was for her protection. 

Turning back to their mother and the phone he failed his aunt, knowing he was setting something in motion, but perhaps it was something they all needed.

. . . . 

Kelly was quiet on her end of the phone for a few moments. James could practically feel her wheels turning.

"Back then, I felt-"

"Yeah. I know. I was-" James trailed off. It felt too heavy to rehash this completely now that there was an eased understanding between the two of them.

"I should really talk to someone. I think part of me knew that. "

"Sometimes we just let things build up inside us. It's okay to let go." He tells her, reflecting some sage advice she once gave him, back at her.

"Smart advice."

"Smart women told me that once." He smiled into the phone recalling that conversation. 

"Smart woman once told me that too," she told him, thinking of something in the past too connected to loss for her to process. "James. Thank you...I'm- I probably woke you. 

"True but unavoidable. I doubt you've had a chance to sleep either. How long have you been up anyways."

"22 hours now." She admits

"Kelly…"

"Long work hours the last two weeks and now...I can't leave-I can't sleep while Alex is-"

" I understand exactly. You still need to take care of yourself though."

"I know. I promise-"

"Do you pinky promise?" He asked her, like they were kids again and she laughed, clean, crisp, refreshing for a moment after the heaviness he had been hearing in her voice.

There's noise in the background on Kelly end then he can hear Nias voice and the words, "check on you" and "Alex" then his own name from Kelly before "hi James." is spoken clearly into the phone by Nia.

"Hey kid." 

"So you heard what happened?"

" I wish I could be there for everyone. "

"It's okay. Alex is going to be okay." Nia tells him and Kelly too, with absolute certainty, and the way she says it made him believe she's already foresaw something.

"Thank you. " He probably would not have been able to get any rest until he was certain.

"Anytime." Nia told him.

"Nia. That guy?" 

"It's covered. Just like I told you before. "

"Good…" he commented minimally remembering the conversation he shared with Nia a few months ago in Freeland after the same psycho had almost killed his baby sister. " Just don't-"

"I know."

Then Kelly is back on the phone. "I'm gonna let you go. Love you. Thanks for listening to me ramble."

"That's what big brothers are for. "

There's a tap on the bathroom door before Serenes ' voice is calling his name as she opens the door. " James...babe come back to bed, " she beckons, she's wrapped in the sheets and seems to have not bothered putting on a stitch of clothing.

"I'll be right there." He tells her. " my sister…" he whispers pointing to the phone. 

" tell her Serene says hi." She told him. "Hurry back. Beds' getting cold without you."

He puts the phone back to his ear.

"Was that Serene?"

"Yeah. Uhm…" he smiles, " we been working with each other."

"Well then I'm happy for you. If I remember right she's smart and gorgeous too so…" Kelly teased him before trailing off.

"You get your girl and I'll get mine."

"Deal"

"And Kelly…"

"I know. I promise. I pinky promise."

"Good. I just want you to be okay sis."

"Ditto. Don't be a stranger too. I've missed you." She told him before they pettered off ending the call.

James slipped out of the bathroom, across the hall back into his bedroom. Serene was already resting again and he pulled in close, wanting to hold her and lull himself to sleep as his mind processed that call. Part of him, relieved that Kelly was surrounded by their friends and that Alex was gonna be okay, and part of him, wondering exactly what Nia would do, considering what she had promised him.

. . . .

To be continued in chapter too


	2. Old injuries, foreboding dreams, and shadow manipulations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks reveal some missing pieces from the events in Freeland. Nia contemplates stepping over a line in order to protect Kelly and the Shadow Hand meets to plot new manipulations, while Kelly and the rest of their friends are finally able to check on Alex.

By: PhenomenalBrat 

( Freeland: Wellness center, weeks ago)

The migraine that had been building in James' brain made his head throb. The flight, even by way of the private Jet Lena had sent to get him for an emergency, had been tense and draining under the circumstances. The words from the other woman he had talked to on the phone, circled his brain like a spinning wheel of dread. Anissa, he believed her name was, had said, " she's been poisoned but she's okay. We got her antidote. It's just the stab wound really. I think she is gonna be okay. " He had needed several moments to process that. Serene had to steady him as the information passed through his body like an emotional wrecking ball. Then Lena had taken the phone from Anissa and said something about time and a Jet she was sending to get him ASAP, and Kelly being worth every cent that a private Jet cost. Now here he was, standing in the middle of a waiting room in this 'Wellness Center' that was really a fancy name again for hospital.

"Mr Olsen?" He turned to see a woman trying to get his attention. 

"Uhm...James. Just call me James please."

" I'm doctor Lynn Stewart. You're Kellys' brother right? Your friends said they were going to get you."

" Yeah. They sure do work fast. Huh?"

"Follow me." Lynn led him down a hall towards a room near the end. " Shes' resting. She's been through a lot but she's gonna make it through." Lynn paused, looking at him and she seemed to be trying to determine how much he knew.

"Lena and Anissa said over the phone that she was poisoned."

"She was. Your sister is...resilient. " Lynn commented, seeming almost fond of Kelly.

She opened the door to Kellys' room.

Alex was near the bed, sitting in a chair, with her head resting on the bed as she held Kellys hand. Both women were asleep.

"Her fiance' completely refuses to leave her side and even though its-"

"It's fine." James told her, smiling down at the two."Alex is family."

"Lena and Kara and the young woman they brought with them are checking on Mr. Allen down the hall. If you need to speak with your other friends. I assume you all know each other."

"Barrys here?"

Lynn simply nodded. " I'll give you some time." She told him, before stepping out of the room.

As the door closed behind him, he sank into another chair near the end of the bed. What kind of monster would poison his baby sister? The stark relief of seeing she was okay and that Alex never left her side, was being replaced with building anger. It was wrong but he itched to strangle the asshole who had done this to Kelly. Was this how Kelly had felt when she had to see him in the hospital the last dozen or so times? He could feel the tears building behind his eyes though he pulled it back, extending his headache as he repressed the emotional tidal wave.

TAP TAP TAP

James was startled awake. He had been sitting there for quite a while thinking about Kelly...about Hasani and must of dosed off.

There was a quiet knocking at the door again, before Nia opened it, peaking her head inside. 

"Hey" She spoke quietly, seeing Kelly and Alex still resting.

"Hey Kid." He greeted, happy to see an awake familiar face.

"When did you get here?"

" Private Jet, about an hour ago." He tells her.

"Lena?"

He nods.

"Are you okay?" Nia asked, apparently reading his mood. 

"I'm-" He looked over at Kelly on the bed and Alex still holding her hand in sleep. "Part of me feels like I left her alone again. And the other part of me feels like-"

" You didn't leave her alone. You're just one private jet ride or portal jump away." Nia told him. " You left her with us."

"I know I just-I wanna- " he clenched his fist trying to self edit his thoughts.

"Me too. This is the same jerk that tried to kill her and Iris before. Apparently he cut her clothes off and-" Whatever else Nia was saying got lost in that moment as his brain fogged for a second at the implication of some guy cutting his baby sisters' clothes off to stab her. He could practically taste his anger and only the words " Iris" and " "Alex" and " beat him into the ground " and " Kelly stopped her" really filtered through.

"Hey. " Nias voice cut through her thoughts and he realized he was crying. The tears he had been trying to hold in slipped through. "It's okay." Nia told him as she pulled him into a hug momentarily.

He relaxed and let himself cry for a moment. 

" That guy is never gonna touch Kelly again" Nia told him; the conviction in her voice was both worrying and comforting. He took comfort, needing it in that moment. "Thanks kid."

Nia had nodded, hugging him tighter. 

He couldn't recall when but eventually he had fallen asleep in that chair. It must have been 4 hours later when a buzzing in his cellphone awoke him to news that he was needed back for an executive meeting. He had looked around the room at his friends, Kara and Lena having come in sometime during his sleep and Brainy having left several messages during the night.

Nia was resting at the foot of the bed, sitting in a folding chair, that he wasn't sure even belonged to the hospi- 'Wellness Center' actually. She opened her eyes as he was standing up. 

"I gotta head out." He told her as he walked over to kiss Kelly quickly on the forehead looking around to assure himself she was in good hands.

"We got this." Nia nodded at him

"That guy better rot in Jail."

"It's done." Nia told him and he couldn't help believing that. 

With a last look back, he slipped out of the room heading out. The number to the plane, Lena had sent him, was already in speed dial in his phone. 

. . . .

The questions simply didn't cease and the underlying worry and anger had him turning over in bed, careful not to reawaken Serene as he reached for his phone. He just needed to talk to Nia for a moment. Alex was definitely gonna be okay and he needed to make sure everything else would as well.

. . . .

(Nia)

Nia could not have been more mentally exhausted. She was honestly one second away from punching someone. The conversation the cops had tried to have with Kelly had been one inch shy of completely insulting and irritating to her so she could only imagine how Kelly had processed it. It seemed like one thing after another had been challenging Kellys' resolve in the last four months. Now the jackass that kept trying to murder Kelly was back. For fucks sakes!! Why that man wasn't already in jail after being involved in abducting kids in Freeland, she did not know but she suspected a reason that she didn't quite want to fully think about right now.

After the cops had left, Kelly had tipped out to the bathroom insisting she was fine and just needed a moment, so Nia had sat, waiting patiently for about 20 or so minutes, giving her some time. But there was a nagging worry eating at her gut as time ticked by further. 

As she reached the bathroom, she slipped inside quietly. It was practically empty. Kelly voice was able to be heard from a stall near the end though. She could hear here talking to someone and make out something about. " ....really should talk to someone "  then a pause before " Smart advice" then Kelly was stepping out of the stall as she continued to talk. 

"James…"

Of course. She was talking to James. And whatever he had been telling her had noticeably eliviated some stress she had been carrying around. It seemed like he had somehow paused the spin cycle Kelly had been on. For a moment she feels a twinge of jealousy at how easily Kelly and James can just call each other up and for a microsecond she images being about to call her- but now is not the time for that.

She taps on the sink getting Kellys attention as she gets closer, and Whispers, " I came to check on you?" Kelly mouths a quiet ' thankyou'  before Nia continues. " In about 20 more minutes we should be able to see Alex."

"James is on the phone." Kelly tells her and she nods before quietly reaching out, wordlessly asking for the phone which Kelly hands right to her.

"Hi James."

"Hey kid."

"So you heard what happened? " she asked, assuming Kelly would of told him.

"I wish I was there with everyone. " He admitted. 

"It's Okay. Alex is gonna be Okay." She told him, trying to convey without outright saying it, that she was one hundred percent certain of what she had seen. She turned looking at Kelly wanting to make that very clear to her too.

"Thankyou."

"Anytime."

"Nia. That guy?"

Truth be told Nia had entertained the thought of ending that guy in Freeland after the kids who "disappeared " from the wellness center and Barry himself had been recovered from wherever Vincent had blasted him too with that damn trans-demensional crap. His stabbing Kelly had really been a final straw and honestly, only the fact that Iris had lost her mind for a moment and already beat Vincent into the ground before Kelly talked her down before passing out, had stopped anyone else from wasting that guy. Unfortunately from what she had seen, the sack of dung would live...maybe…

"It's covered. Just like I told you before." She assured him, reminding him of what she promised him last time.

Good. Just don't-"

"I know." She responded minimally, not wanting to stress out Kelly who was just a few feet away. Then she handed the phone back to Kelly wanting to let her finish talking to James for a moment. Nia steps over to the sinks to wash her hands and clear her mind momentarily. 

"Okay. Ready." Kelly calls her as she slips the phone away.

"Lenas probably looking for us," Nia comments, leading Kelly back to where they had been sitting. Sure enough, Lena is waiting there.

" We can see Alex now." She tells them, gesturing for them to follow her, down the hall towards a room. Doctors are inside getting some things finished and set up and Alex lay resting on a bed as they all waited outside. Kara seemed almost fidgety as she stood waiting for them to finish. Even knowing that Alex was gonna be okay, Nia still finds this moment of all of them together, to be a stark beautiful relief in this hellish day. "About 5 or 10 more minutes" one of the nurses steps to the door to tell them before gesturing towards a few chairs.

Kelly lets out a relieved breath and Nia can see she's crying again as she closes her eyes.

" I don't know what I would have done if Alex…"

Nia pulls Kelly into the hug she's been sensing Kelly needed all day. " It's okay."

" I wish that guy would just leave me alone. This never should of happened. " Kelly whispers, clearly trying not to disturb the conversation Lena and Kara seemed to be having a few feet away as Lena hugged Kara.

"You're right." Nia tells her. " it's gonna be okay though." She gestured toward Lena quietly getting her attention.

She mouthed the word ' bathroom'  as she stood, letting Lena take her spot. Lena for her part was giving her the strangest look like she didn't quite believe that but she wasn't inclined to stop her. As she walked back down the hall, she turned looking at Kelly, Kara and Lena feeling this conviction wash through her body like fire giving her purpose; a terrible thing needed to be done for the right reason she supposed.

It occurs to Nia that this hospital really needs better security. The overt ease with which she was able to find out the location of Vincent room really says something about the state of hospitals in this country and the fact that basically no one had been watching his room or attempting to stop her from entering made her wonder why these idiots made it so hard for Kelly to get information on her fiance, in the same hospital. A question for another day. Right now she was simply grateful that this room was off to the side and out of sight. Her anger boiled momentarily to see that he wasn't at least cuffed to the bed. Where the heck were the cops, that had been bothering Kelly earlier? No matter.

She crept through the room, up to the bed, only to meet Vincents' awake and alert eyes. He didn't move though. He seemed to be still weighed down by medications and the unquestionable pain of being shot. She was almost impressed with how quickly he'd regained consciousness though. 

"Hi." She greeted him and it was almost conversational.

Vincent looked over at her, seeming to hear and be aware of what she was saying.

" We haven't been formally introduced though we kinda met. I believe you know my friend though. You sorta poisoned her, stabbed her, tried to kill her twice and shot her Fiance just last night. I'm not even counting what you and your people were doing to those kids in Freeland right now." Nia hissed out an abbreviated list of his offenses. 

Vincents' eyes widened as he seemed to realize exactly why she was here.

"You and I have a problem. I don't wanna see you ever come near my friend again. In fact, I don't wanna see you breathe ever again. " She told him. She could see the panic in his eyes as she grabbed the small pillow off the chair nearby and covered his face, holding it down, letting his squirm and choke. She pressed down harder as he shook, apparently struggling to try moving.

"Uhgfdk.." He made a strangled noise as she continued pressing down.

She knew in the back of her mind she needed to let up soon but the ferris wheel of horrors this guy had inflicted on her friends, all her friends really, was rotating around in her head. Kelly nearly dying , James tears, Kara power blow out, him kissing Iris, those kids in Freeland...it was all swirling and dragging out the process as she warred with herself. The vision she'd had that told her Alex would be okay, had also played the recording horror recording of Vincents' next future attack on Kelly and it ate at her. What even was the right thing here?

🎶🎵🎶🎵

The ringing of her phone went off playing the tune from 'Hunger Games' and breaking through to her mixed thoughts. She pulled one hand back off the pillow, loosening the pressure as she reached into her pajama pants pockets and pulled out her phone, expecting either Kelly or Lena or Kara to be calling her. Instead it was James.

"James...Hey.." She answered, slightly confused. 

"Nia. I'm- I needed to talk to-"

"Kellys' not with me right now. I'm-"

"Nia what are you doing?" There's a sudden seriousness to his voice that makes her think he knows exactly what she is doing.

"I'm- I'm keeping a promise." She practically whispers into the phone. 

"Nia…"

"James, he's gonna hurt Kelly again." she tells him, revealing something she hadn't wanted to burden anyone else with.

"What?"

"It's like a nightmare. That played side by side with the dream I had about Alex being okay."

There's a pause on his end as he processes what she just told him.

"What are you planning to do?" He asked. "Nia...you're not…"

"Some people just need to…"

"Die?"

"Yes. Yeah"

He seems to be thinking as his end goes quiet, then, " You're right. Some people do need to die for the greater good. But can your soul handle killing someone like this…Nia...I want this guy punished too. Believe me, I'm there with you."

"Then don't stop me."

" Nia...I'm- I'm not gonna stop you." He tells her, surprising her. " Just, if you're gonna do this, don't hang up. Stay on the line."

"James?"

"Put the phone next to him. I wanna hear that last breath leave his body so at least we know for sure." James toned taken on a low almost malevolent quality as he said this which threw Nia for a loop momentarily. 

"I-"

"Just set the phone down right next to him. We'll do it together if this is what you want to do."

It all sounded crazy. She couldn't. She had too or maybe...She tossed the pillow away taking a deep breath to calm herself. She could hear herself crying on the phone.

"I cant…"

He breathed out a sigh of what sounded like relief. "I knew you just needed a moment there."

"James…"

"I wouldn't have thought any less of you if you had though." He tells her, offering that assurance. 

"Hang on okay.?" 

"Okay."

She turned back to Vincent, her eyes hard wanting this threat to be felt to his bones.

"Let this be a lesson. Go to jail. Jail is the only place you will be safe. If you ever touch Kelly again, I will end your life. If I see or hear of you again, I will break every bone in your degenerate depraved body. Believe that! When the cops finally get off their asses to arrest you confess."

The terror and confusion and fearful panic in his eyes tells her that he's gotten her message and she prays that the future she has seen has been averted.

Slipping out of the room, back into the hall. She put the phone back to her ear.

"Thank you." She tells James simply. 

"Anytime. I feel that anger too. I know...believe me. If I was there, you guys might need to hold me back, truth be told. Are you gonna be okay? "

"Yeah. Things just got a little crazy there. I think I just got a little-"

"Triggered?" James offered feeling like that was the emotional description for more than one person tonight.

"Yeah." Nia admits. Everything from incompetent cops to hurt friends had been pressing buttons for her, that there was really no time to process while helping the others.

"Get to the others okay." James told her.

"Can do." She told him as the exchange some more pleasantries before he hung up.

As Nia made her way back down the hall, her adrenaline was dropping leaving her to think more clearly about what almost happened. And she was doubting herself heavily in that moment. She hopped on the elevator then, riding it down one floor, with her brain still thinking heavily. Stepping off the elevator she found herself nearly running head first into... Kara?

"Kara…? Hey…I was…"

"Bathroom?" Kara asked and the inflection in her voice told Nia she wasn't really talking about the bathroom. 

"I- yeah. But when I got there I didn't need to use-"

"Yeah. I uhm...I know the feeling. I was, uhm... searching for a bathroom break earlier tonight myself. " Kara told her as they walked and Nia was one hundred percent sure, this was about the assassin. 

"Oh...you…"

"I wanted to. Part of me still wants too."

"Kara…"

"I wouldn't think less of you for needing to…"

Nia stopped and looked at Kara, before leaning forward to cry as Kara pulled her into a hug.

"I just don't want him to hurt Kelly again...or Alex or…"

Kara hugged her tighter letting her just cry for a moment as she temporarily released the weight of the potential future she had seen and just breathed in.

. . . .

(Kelly)

Kelly found herself sitting in a chair next to Alex' bed, mumbling thanks to God as she held Alex' hand and just watched her. " She is very lucky. The bullet missed every major organ. She's gonna be sore for a while though. We weren't sure for a bit there but it all came out damn near perfectly"  the doctor had told them before he left the room. Kelly could not have been more grateful. The underlying fear that Alex might die in a hospital with Kelly even being able to say goodbye was one that had honestly paralyzed her earlier.

"I love you." She whispered to Alex, wanting her to feel that love even as she rested.

Lena was sitting in a chair at the end of the bed, watching them and smiling quietly. Kara, after practically draping herself over Alex, and holding her hand and talking to her, had quietly slid outta her spot near the bed and guided Kelly into the seat to be close to Alex. About 10 minutes ago, Kara had looked up and off to the side as if she heard something and tipped out, saying she needed to "grab Nia from the bathroom" and Kelly was certain Nia hadn't really been in the bathroom for the passed 30 minutes.

"Knock. Knock. " Brainy said as he stepped into the room.

"Brainy." Lena smiled upon seeing him.

He looked at Lena as if examining her mood for a moment before asking, " Tiny boxes?"

"At the moment, yeah." Lena told him and he nodded. 

It occured to Kelly that one-day she really needed a concrete explanation about the  'tiny boxes ' but today was not the time.

A moment later, Kara reappeared with Nia in tow. "There was a long line in the bathroom. "She offered as a flimsy explanation and no one was inclined to question it. 

Kelly could see the tears still rolling down Nias' cheeks and apparently so could Brainy as he pulled her into a hug.

Despite the bleakness of the days circumstances, Kelly found herself awash with hopefulness as she lay her head on the bed, while she held Alex' hand. In that moment there was no panic to speak of, despite being in the hospital. Alex! Her Alex was okay. Everything was spinning, but this time in a good way. 

. . . .

( secret location)

" It seems your little puppet had become a liability." Odell commented as they watched the video feed into Vincents' hotel room.

"A minor error. " Sedgwell commented, moving his chess piece and waiting for Lex to make a move.

"You have already lost several pawns from Freeland with your arrogant foolishness." The Mystery man told him, telekinetically flinging the entire chess board across the room with the wave of his hand.

Lex looked on impassively. 

"My lord, forgive me. Errors have been made. My next play will succeed and since 

We are short one chess piece now, perhaps we can acquire another."

" How about Miss Olsen?" Lex suggested. " Why kill her, when she can be a resource. All it will take is the right push. We can destroy their little team from the inside out."

"And get your revenge in the process?" Odell asked.

"Two birds. One stone."

"Very well." The mystery man agreed.

"But my lord-" Sedgwells next words were strangled by the Telekinetic hold of the Mystery man's grip before he was released.

"Do not question me."

"Of course." Sedgwell choked out.

"Lex. What exactly are you planning?"

"Well, it's simple. Oafish men haven't gotten the task done of Killing her so we need to change tactics. This requires a feminine touch."

"A feminine touch?"

"To seduce her. And in the process worm our way back into L-corp. New resources for us. Revenge against my sister for me.

"This had better work." Odell states, sounding unimpressed and bored as usual. 

  
  


. . . .

FIN 

Stay tuned for our next installment… in 'Shadow hand Saga'

Please feel free to leave Questions comments or kudos or constructive criticism below.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
